Mastery of the Supers
by falcon242
Summary: Dash is having problems with Helen, Violet is having problems with an army of Supers. Can the Incredibles stop the newest threat of evil? Or have they finally met their match?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles or any of the characters who appeared in the Incredibles movie. I am not making any money off of this story in any way, I am simply writing it for the enjoyment in writing it. All of the characters in this story who did not appear in the Incredibles movie, were created by me and are owned by me. Any fanfiction author who wishes to use those characters in a story and post it online has both my permission and blessing, though I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know so I can read it too. However, no one has permission to take this story and sell it (not that you could get anything for it), nor to sell any story containing the characters I have created. 

Other Stuff: This is my first real attempt at fanfiction. I don't get that much time to just sit down and write, so please don't expect updates to be coming very soon. When I get the chance to write them, I'll write them. This story takes place five years after the movie.

Chapter 1.

Football season. A time of pride, of glory, of cheerleaders, of championships. And for Dashielle Parr, agonizing frustration.  
Dash loved competition. The struggle, the feeling of victory, the knowledge that he was the best at what he was doing. He'd completed his collection of bronze, silver, and gold track & field medals long ago. He'd done the same for swimming, and his parents had even let him play basketball last season, where he'd led the team to their first district championship in ten years. But his mom had made it perfectly clear, no football. He could still hear her.  
"Dash honey, I'm very proud of you. And I'm impressed with the way you've been controlling yourself during your games. But I can't let you play football."  
"Why not mom?" he'd argued, "I can control my speed almost perfectly now. And I wouldn't show out, I've learned my lesson about that."  
"Dash, that's not the problem."  
"Then what?"  
"I'm afraid you'll get hurt."  
"WHAT!"  
That's what his mom had said. He, Dash Parr, known to his school as "The Dash," star of basketball and track, and known to the world as "The Dash," teenage superhero, who had faced desperate bank robbers, determined terrorists, angry supervillains, and killer robots, could not play football, because his mother thought he might get hurt.  
The idea made him furious.  
She'd tried to explain, but he hadn't listened to her. It was too humiliating to think that a guy who fought the world's most dangerous people every month couldn't play a game of organized football just because it was a rough game.  
His dad had tried to help, which only made things worse. His parents had immediately started fighting, a remix of the arguments they'd had when Dash was just nine years old. Dash's little brother Jack-Jack had been frightened, and the entire family was upset with one another.  
Now it was morning, time to go to school, and stare at all the glitz and glamour of the football team, knowing that he wouldn't get to participate.  
Well, there was no sense in stalling.

**DING-DONG!**  
"Coming!" Helen called as she hurridley stuffed Dash and Jack-Jack's lunches into their backpacks, then for the twentieth time that morning, went over her mental list of things to do before it was time for the boys to leave for school. Jack-Jack was wolfing down his cereal, but Dash hadn't come downstairs yet, meaning he wouldn't have time to eat something before he had to catch the bus. She sighed. He was undoubtedly still angry with her after she had refused to let him try out for the football team. Well, after he cooled down she could explain everything to him, maybe then he would understand.  
And maybe pigs would grow wings and fly to Chicago. "Jack-Jack, don't eat so fast."  
"Mrph froogahgah mooph."  
"And don't talk with your mouth full, young man," Helen admonished as she snagged a can of cat food and called Socks, Jack-Jack's kitten. At least, Socks was supposed to be Jack-Jack's kitten. But after Jack-Jack had set poor Socks' tail on fire while he was goofing around with his superpowers, Helen had been forced to take the responsibility of feeding the cat upon herself.  
Now let's see, she thought, what was it I was about to do?  
**DING-DONG!  
**Oh. "Coming!" she called again, dumping Socks' food in his tray. Jack-Jack was slurping his milk, something Helen had told him a dozen times not to do. She sighed again and sauntered over to the door to greet whoever it was ringing the doorbell. It was a teenage girl with long, light-red hair and bright blue eyes. She had several freckles, and a very patient smile. She was dressed in faded jeans, (probably the current fashion, thought Helen,) and a blue sweater. Helen recognized her, she was Elizabeth Denning, daughter of the new principal. Dash had been hanging out with her a lot lately. "Hello Elizabeth," Helen greeted her pleaseantly. "Hello Mrs. Parr, I thought Dash might like to walk with me to school, instead of riding the bus. Is that okay?" "Um, sure," Helen answered. Maybe a walk with a pleasant girl was just what Dash needed.  
"Wait here honey, just a minute," she told Elizabeth before turning around, walking over and grabbing Dash's backpack (she almost didn't stop herself from going along with her initial instinct to "stretch" for it), and finally calling Dash. "Dash! Elizabeth's here"  
Dash came running down the steps, dressed in a red jacket and faded jeans (definitely the fashion, thought Helen).  
"Here honey, take your back-" Dash grabbed the back-pack without looking at his mom. "Take a cereal bar, you didn't eat any breakfast." Dash ignored her. Helen sighed again. "Elizabeth, would you see that he eats this?" she asked, tossing her the cereal bar. "Sure Mrs. Parr," Elizabeth smiled as she caught it. "Bye."  
"Bye," Helen answered. "Love you Dash." No anwser.  
Well, thought Helen, so far this morning has been just wonderful. "Jack-Jack, are you finished eating?"  
No answer.  
"Jack-Jack?"  
Helen turned just in time to see the devilish five-year-old reach for Socks' tail. "Jack-Jack, NO!"  
Too late. Jack-Jack's hand burst into flame the second he grabbed Sock's tail. With a cry of pain the poor cat leaped onto the kitchen counter, and knocked every single thing sitting on it onto the floor. Jack-Jack giggled wickedly as Socks took refuge in a cabinet, sending the dishes inside it tumbling out. Almost all of the dishes shattered upon contact with the counter.  
Slowly, deliberately, Helen marched toward Jack-Jack, who was no longer giggling. Just as she opened her mouth, the Kindergarden bus stopped in front of their house.  
"There's the bus, bye mom!" Jack-Jack shouted as he sprinted outside and climbed into the waiting bus, grinning like a demon.  
Helen sighed again. Yes, this morning had been just wonderful.

Dash and Elizabeth talked the entire walk to school. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the air of animosity Dash had shown around his mother, and had decided to ask him about it. Dash didn't really want to talk about it, but Elizabeth was a close friend of his and talking things over with her had always seemed to help him when he felt down. He told her about the argument they'd had. "So that's why you're so upset with your mom."  
"Well, yeah. I mean, can't she realize I can take care of myself? She acts like I'm still too small to ride a rollercoaster."  
"Oh Dash," Elizabeth sighed and giggled at the same time, "Your mom lets you drive! She lets you date! She lets you go to the city by yourself! I'm a month older than you, and my parents don't let me do any of that."  
"Yeah well, you haven't exactly encouraged them to let you date."  
"Don't start," she cautioned, the dating argument was the last thing she wanted to go through, especially with Dash. "We're talking about you, not me. Anyway, I'm sure your mom has an explanation if you'll just listen to her."  
"No way," Dash said, anger still written on his face, "She's treating me like a baby, and I'm treating her like she doesn't exist until she stops it."  
"Dashielle Parr, you are spoiled."  
"Don't call me Dashielle," he warned, cringing as a couple of girls from his school rode by on bikes, "I told you my name in confidence. And I am not spoiled."  
"Oh really," Elizabeth's voice sounded faintly strained, "When was the last time your parents told you 'no'?"  
"Last night."  
"Before last night, Dash," Elizabeth was frustrated now.  
"Well, uh..." come to think of it, Dash thought, my parents don't tell me "no" very often. Maybe Beth has a point. "I guess you're right. But Beth, this is different. Sports are very important to me-"  
"And you are very important to your mother," Elizabeth cut in. "I haven't known your mom for very long Dash, but she doesn't strike me as a stupid person. Now when you get home, give her a chance, will you? She loves you, Dash. Talk things over with her, calmly, and maybe she'll change her mind. But even if she doesn't, you'll have to learn to respect that."  
"You sound like a guidance councellor."  
"That's what you ordered."  
Dash was starting to feel annoyed, but one look into Elizabeth's caring face and all the annoyance faded away. "All right, you may be right," he admitted, as they walked through the front doors of their high-school, "I'll give mom a chance."  
"Good," said Elizabeth, with a playful swat on Dash's head, "There may be some sense in that head after all."  
Dash grinned and swatted back at her. He was just starting to feel good about the day when they passed all of the high-school jocks signing-up for football tryouts. His countenance immediately sank right back down to it's previous level of frustration and anger.  
"Dash..." Elizabeth's worried tone said all that Dash needed to know. "Don't worry," he answered, "I'm fine." But he wasn't, and he knew it.  
"I wish I was in college like Vy," Dash said, thinking of his older sister Violet. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about parental permission."  
"I don't know about that Dash," Elizabeth said as they split up to go to their lockers. "Sometimes, things you might have handled with your parents help can be rather hard to do alone."

* * *

Eight hours earlier...

Ms. Invisble, the superhero identity of Violet Parr, was just that, invisible. That didn't seem to be stopping her opponet from staying very close to her. "Come on sister," Said the blonde female clad in a tiger-striped costmue, "I know you're nearby, I can smell you."  
Violet stayed perfectly still, contemplating what to do. Edna Mode had given her a beautiful new costume when she graduated from high-school, "After all darling," she had said, "You'll be working alone now that you're going to college. Your suit should have some originality." Purple with white trim, her own logo on the chest, and a hood-mask with a visor, It looked nice. But more importantly it contained even more gagets than her first one. "I've included defenses against infrared tecknowledgy, which is why you have an all concealing mask. And it's been padded so that you'll be almost completely silent while moving around, that should prove invaluable when you sneak into the boy's dorms darling." Yet Edna had said nothing about defenses against smell, and Violet doubted she had any.  
They were in the basement to a rather unremarkable-looking house. An enormous basement, with some of the latest high-tech equipment lying around. The room was pitch black; the goons had knocked out the lights. But Violet wasn't hindered, Edna had placed night-vision capabilites in her visor. Violet didn't know who the place belonged to, but the security had been unbelieveably tight. Every security trick in the book, from guards to laser turrets, had been present. And Violet had watched this cat-girl and her partners march through all of it, almost without any trouble. Now those same partners were doing whatever they wanted with whatever they had came here for, and Violet couldn't stop them because this feline wannabe kept cutting her off.  
Maybe it was time to throw subtleness out the window.  
"Here kitty kitty kitty," Violet called softly, turning her body visible once again.  
Wicked-looking four-inch claws protuded from the cat-girl's hands, who prepared to dig them into Violet's flesh. With amazingly fast reflexes the girl lunged at Violet-  
And smacked her face hard on Violet's forcefield. Violet didn't waste any more time. With her opponet dazed, she lashed out a kick and followed it with a hard right-hand punch that knocked her opponet to the floor. Before the girl could get back to her feet, a small forcefield appeared over her stomach and slammed hard into her solar-plexus as Violet commanded it to expand quickly. Two more forcefields struck the girl, one on each of her temples, before a final one struck her under her chin. Unconscious, the girl layed on the floor, her body limp.  
That wasn't too hard, thought Violet, now I've got to find the others before they get away with whatever it is they came here for.  
Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "My dear, you needn't be concerned. We're leaving now, and we haven't taken anything"  
Startled, Violet's instincts told her to whirl around and face whomever it was who had spoken.  
But she couldn't. She couldn't move at all.  
"Don't be alarmed my dear," the voice spoke again, strong and with an air of superiority, "I won't hurt you any worse than you hurt my young subject."  
The voice paused for a moment, and Violet could almost see the cruel smile of power that had to belong to whomever was back there.  
"Let's see, you struck her on the head and knocked her unconscious. So the same will be done to you. That's the law for us, my law. But first, let's take that mask off. We wouldn't want to mess it up while slamming your head around, would we?"  
Invisible hands lifted Violet's mask off of her head, and fear began to take over her heart. Without her mask's night-vision, she was blind in this dark room. And she still couldn't move. Desperate for anything to protect herself, she tried to project a force field around herself. Nothing. Not only was her mobility gone, but so were her forcefields. She was really starting to get scared. "Why are you so afraid my dear?" The voice continued as if sensing her thoughts. "Soon you will have your powers back, if you cooperate that is. And if I knock you out with the first blow, then you will not feel any pain until you wake up."  
No sooner had he stopped talking than Violet was slammed, with incredible force, against the nearest wall. Her head whipped back and pain shot through her body, but she remained concsious.  
"Oh, you're still awake. Well, the pain won't last for very long."  
Again and again, Violet was slammed against the wall, each blow hurting worse than the last, until finally, after one last blow, she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Warlock," called the strong voice. "Yes Master," a young, humble voice answered.  
"Take the Imaginer and go home, see that he arrives safely. I will be along shortly with the others."  
"Yes Master," Warlock said again. A few seconds later there was a sound like a loud gasp. Warlock and the Imaginer were gone.  
"Switch," The Master called to another of his subjects, "Wake Felina up."  
"Yes sir," replied another voice, this one with an eerie, watery tone to it. The Master heard a soft slap, and sensed the awakening of the young, cat-like woman. Reaching out with his invisible grip, he hauled to her feet, and began to scold her.  
"You were defeated Felina, very easily. Too easily, in fact. You made a terrible mistake in rashly attacking your opponet and you will be punished for that when we get home. I know you can do better, and I expect better. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Master," the girl answered, sounding frightened.  
The Master took a moment to revel in her fear and submission toward him, then placed his invisible grip on Switch, Violet and himself, lifting them all off of their feet. Suddenly the heavy concrete ceiling and the house above it were broke into pieces and sent flying. The cloudless, moonless, star-filled night sky above was all that could be seen by the three conscious individuals in the basement. Without a word, The Master, his two subjects, and his one captive, were lifted above the ruins of the house, and travelled through the air towards the south.

Well, what did you think? Review the chapter and let me know. A well rounded critiqe is more appreciated than anything, as it's a lot of help in improving the story. But if you just want to say a word or two, be it compliment or complaint, then go right ahead and do it. Thanks everyone! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible (which may be a while).


End file.
